1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus like a digital camera or a digital video camera. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus equipped with a supporting mechanism for supporting a viewfinder so as to allow the viewfinder to slide and rotate.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14A through FIG. 14C are views showing an example of a conventional digital video camera. As shown in FIG. 14A, this digital video camera is configured so that a viewfinder 13 is retracted in an upper section in a rear side (right side in FIG. 14A) of a camera body 105. The viewfinder 13 can be pulled from the camera body 105 by sliding as shown in FIG. 14B, and can be rotated in an up-and-down direction under a pulled state as shown in FIG. 14C. This enables to use the viewfinder 13 after moving to a desired position. Moreover, a fitting part 107 to which accessories are attached is provided on the upper section of the camera body 105 at the side of a subject than the retracted position of the viewfinder 13.
Such a conventional supporting mechanism that supports the viewfinder 13 so as to enable to slide in the pulling direction and to rotate under the pulled state is proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-188704 (JP 2000-188704A), for example. FIG. 15A and FIG. 15B show the mechanism disclosed in this publication. FIG. 15A is a perspective view of the supporting mechanism, and FIG. 15B is an exploded perspective view of FIG. 15A.
The supporting mechanism shown in FIG. 15A and FIG. 15B is provided with a base member 21 fixed to the camera body 105, a first slide member 22 arranged inside the base member 21, a second slide member 23 arranged inside the first slide member 22, and a pair of flat spring members 24f and 24r. The viewfinder 13 is attached to the first slide member 22.
The first slide member 22 is supported so as to be slidable with respect to the base member 21 by putting sliding shafts 25a, 25b, 25c, and 25d through four guide slots (two slots per one side) that are horizontally formed on the base member 21. This allows the first slide member 22 to slide in a direction of an arrow H with respect to the base member 21, and the viewfinder 13 can slide in the same direction as a result. It should be noted that two guide slots are horizontally formed on side walls of the second slide member 23, and the second slide member 23 is slidable with respect to the base member 21 and the first slide member 22 by fixing sliding shafts to the first slide member 22 through these guide slots. The upper walls of the first and second slide members 22 and 23 have the function of covering a space, which is made when the viewfinder 13 is extended, in order to prevent the entry of dust.
The flat spring members 24f and 24r are attached to depressions formed on the both sides in the width direction of the first slide member 22. Moreover, projections of the flat spring members 24f and 24r are resiliently fitted to slits 21n, 21p, 21q, 21s, 21v, and 21w that are formed on the base member 21 at specified intervals. This gives a click-stop feeling when a user operates the viewfinder 13 to slide in the direction of the arrow H. Moreover, the viewfinder 13 is attached to holes 22h and 22j formed on the right side of the first slide member 22 through rotating shafts 25h and 25j, and thereby, the viewfinder 13 can rotate in a direction of an arrow R with respect to the first slide member 22.
However, since the supporting mechanism for the viewfinder 13 in the above-mentioned prior art needs the base member 21, the first slide member 22, and the second slide member 23, and further needs the flat spring members 24f and 24r for giving the click-stop feeling in the sliding direction, the number of components increases and the configuration also becomes complicated. Moreover, when a click-stop feeling is also given to the rotating direction of the viewfinder 13, a rotation member and a spring member will be further needed, which further increases the number of components.
Furthermore, since the two guide slots (upper and lower slots) must be formed on each side wall of the base member 21, and the slots for giving the click-stop feeling must be formed at the positions other than the guide slots, the base member 21 becomes large in the up-down direction. This makes a camera bigger.